Los recuerdos de la princesa
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Rukia no recuerda nada, la sociedad de almas ha desaprecido y los recuerdos de todos los shinigamis debajo de los puestos de capitan tambien, ahora viven una vida "normal" pero el enemigo acecha escondido en las sombras y necesitan que Rukia recuerde para poder ganar y recuperar la sociedad de almas, ya que si Rukia recuerda, todos los demas tambien ¿Que haran Ichigo y los demas?
1. Chapter 1: No recuerdo

Capitulo 1

No recuerdo

.

.

.

.

.

La familia Yamamoto era la más adinerada de toda Karakura, una ciudad bastante tranquila y armoniosa.

La única hija mujer del señor Yamamoto, el cual tenía algún tiempo de haber fallecido, era Rukia, una chica de estatura media, un sedoso y largo cabello negro el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas y el que siempre traía recogido en una coleta bastante alta y de tal manera que parecía que lo tenía hasta la cintura, con un par de mechones a cada lado de su rostro y su característico mechón de cabello pasando por entre sus ojos hasta un poco antes de sus labios, ojos de un hermoso y penetrante color violeta, piel tan blanca que parecía de porcelana, era delgada y bastante hermosa.

Su edad era de diecisiete años y estaba por ingresar a la universidad, vivía con su abuelo Genryusai, al cual le tenía mucho respeto, vivía con su hermano Byakuya que al igual que a su abuelo le tenía mucho respeto.

.

.

.

.

Era una mañana bastante tranquila y hermosa, levemente iluminada por el sol mañanero que se filtraba por entre las cortinas del balcón de Rukia, dándole directamente en el rostro.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos cansada y observo a su alrededor sin estar muy segura de si levantarse o no.

Tenía una muy leve noción de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, pero aun nada concreto y la razón de aquello había sido un desmayo como los de siempre.

-Es verdad, me ocurrió de nuevo –pronuncio despacio mirando sus manos lastimadas, llenas de moretones provocados por las duras caídas que solía tener al momento de desmayarse. Realmente se le hacía difícil recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Asustada tomo una libreta de su escritorio, forrada de color rosa pálido con imágenes de Chappy decorando la portada y una pluma de tinta color aqua.

-Bien –murmuro sentándose de nuevo en su enorme cama y abriendo la libreta en una hoja en blanco.

Comenzó a escribir de forma pausada con una letra pulcra, demasiado perfecta, su nombre.

"Yamamoto Rukia" "Diecisiete años" "Byakuya Nii-sama"

-Bien recuerdo mi nombre, mi edad, el nombre de mi hermano –susurro observando lo recién escrito en la libreta.

"14 de enero" "Ichigo"

Rukia paro de escribir y observo sorprendida el nombre que acababa de anotar.

-¿Quién es Ichigo? –Cuestiono, repasando con su fino dedo el nombre –Me suena –Rukia se llevo su dedo a la barbilla de forma pensativa -¿Sera alguien a quien conozco? ¿Tal vez un amigo que olvide por la caída de ayer? –se revolvió el cabello desesperada –Pero sí recuerdo a Toushiro –musito llevándose una mano a la frente –Momo, Ran, Nanao, Nemu , Kiyone a ellas también las recuerdo….. –la chica continuo pensando sin encontrar a alguna persona que tuviese ese nombre en particular.

-Rukia –la fría voz de Byakuya la saco de sus pensamientos –Voy a pasar –aviso abriendo la puerta.

La chica lo observo atenta y extrañada, normalmente Byakuya se iba a la empresa sin siquiera saludarla ya que siempre estaba apurado.

-¿Pasa algo Nii-sama? –se atrevió a preguntar

El hombre la miro de reojo sin decir nada, y su vista recorrió la amplia habitación de la chica hasta que se topo con la libreta abierta sobre el regazo de su hermana.

Sin decir nada leyó cada una de las cosas escritas en la hoja y reprimió una mueca de sorpresa al ver el nombre de Ichigo escrito.

-¿Quién es Ichigo? –cuestiono sin cambiar su tono de voz. En cambio Rukia miro apenada la libreta, había olvidado cerrarla.

-No lo sé realmente –hablo luego de algunos momentos de silencio, en los que Rukia trato de hacer memoria, para saber si realmente conocía a alguien con ese nombre, los únicos rostros que lograba recordar, era el de sus amigos más cercanos.

Byakuya observo discretamente el rostro de su hermana.

-_Ya comienza, tendré que decírselo Yamamoto-sama –_pensó Byakuya, revolviendo el largo cabello de la chica con su mano

-Te dolerá la cabeza si piensas tanto –sonrió levemente saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Rukia aun mas despeinada.

-Ichigo –pronuncio con algo de alegría –No sé por qué, pero ese nombre me trae paz y me gusta –sonrió levantándose de la cama, dispuesta a salir con Toushiro a pasear.

.

.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya caminaba por las calles con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, que hacia un contraste con su cabello blanco.

-Rukia –murmuro mirando al cielo –Esa chica, nunca pensé que su personalidad fuese de esa forma –el chico miro la tienda de peluches y su vista se topo con un peluche de Chappy la versión que era para dormir.

Toushiro sonrió divertido, no sabía porque, pero desde hacía un tiempo le gustaba complacer a Rukia comprándole peluches de Chappy y ver sus reacciones cuando se enojaba que era cuando él los insultaba.

-Supongo que se lo comprare –sonrió ingresando a la tienda.

Momentos después Toushiro salió de la tienda con una bolsa de un considerable tamaño.

_-Cuando ella recuerde, volveremos a ser dos extraños y ella volverá a tratarme con demasiado respeto y distancia _–pensó con algo de tristeza, el no quería que Rukia se alejase de él, ni ninguno de los demás capitanes, ya que, ahora se habían vuelto muy cercanos a ella, incluyendo a Kenpachi, que ahora adoraba a Rukia.

-Todo a su tiempo –suspiro mirando la bolsa e inmediatamente Rukia se le vino a la mente. Y decidió seguir con su camino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: Lluvia

Capitulo 2

Lluvia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡De nuevo! –la voz de Shinji resonó en toda la habitación y taladro en los oídos de la pelinegra, quien le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Déjalo de una vez –musito Rukia recargada en la pared blanquecina –No lograran hacerlo hoy –agrego con el ceño fruncido y depositando en el suelo su equipo de entrenamiento.

-¡Que pesimista! –Shinji hizo un puchero de niño de tres años y miro de nuevo a la chica, que miraba distraída a sus compañeros, que practicaban con espadas de madera. Rukia mantenía la propia a su lado y tenía su brazo izquierdo recargado en el mango de la espada.

-Están cansados –agrego la pelinegra –No es que no tenga fe en ellos –la chica sonrió ampliamente

-No cambias –susurro el rubio nostálgico, ante la extrañada mirada de la chica –Supongo que tienes razón, además tú tienes otras cosas que hacer ¿verdad?

Rukia asintió un par de veces y agradecida hizo una leve reverencia mostrando su gratitud.

-Serás un tonto, pero por alguna razón te respeto –musito Rukia saliendo del salón, ante la mirada estupefacta de Shinji.

-¿Por qué será…que a ella le gusta decirme eso? –se pregunto a si mismo apartando la mirada de la puerta y redirigiéndola a sus alumnos. –Ustedes pueden retirarse –pronuncio con su característica sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Minutos después de que sus alumnos se retiraron Yoruichi ingreso en su forma humana, con su usual ropa de combate.

-Esto comienza a ser peligroso –comento la mujer con su mano izquierda posada suavemente en su cadera –Habrá que tomar medidas más drásticas

-¿Drásticas? –cuestiono Shinji sin comprender muy bien

La mujer tan solo sonrió ampliamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia sintió la lluvia caer sobre su cabeza y miro el cielo un tanto enojada.

-Se suponía que hoy estaría despejado –musito frustrada, buscando entre sus cosas su paraguas sin éxito alguno. –Lo deje en mi habitación –recordó mirando el cielo de nuevo.

Rukia decidió que lo mejor era correr hasta su casa, ya que lo único que haría si esperaba a que pasara la lluvia, seria perder tiempo y la lluvia parecía querer no detenerse.

-¡Disculpa! –escucho que la llamo una voz adolorida y decidió detener su carrera para ayudar a la persona que la había llamado.

-¿Sucede algo? –cuestiono la pelinegra acercándose cautelosa a la persona. Esta era una joven alta, de largo cabello naranja cortado en capas, ojos grises y un par de horquillas adornando su cabello.

-Jejeje –la chica rio tontamente levantando su rostro hacia Rukia y quedo sorprendida y estática –S-si –musito nerviosa –Es solo que te quería preguntar si serias tan amable de ayudarme a llegar hasta la esquina –dijo haciendo unas graciosas señas con los brazos.

Rukia la miro sin comprender.

-Me llamo Inoue Orihime –comento de la nada ante la mirada de extrañeza que Yamamoto le envió. –Es solo para que confíes en mi –Inoue sonrió a la pelinegra

-B-bueno, yo soy Yamamoto Rukia, mucho gusto –pronuncio Rukia ayudando a la peli naranja a levantarse del enlodado suelo.

Durante el camino Inoue solamente hablo trivialidades, algo sobre un gato negro.

-¡Y es que se escapo! –exclamo Orihime ante la cara de curiosidad de su acompañante.

-¿Era aquí? –cuestiono Rukia deteniéndose en la esquina del parque, cerca de una extraña tienda, que parecía vender dulces.

-¡Ah sí! –pronuncio Orihime apoyándose en el barandal que protegía a los arboles –Gracias por todo, ¡tú siempre me ayudas mucho! –e inmediatamente Inoue noto su grave error.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –pregunto Rukia sorprendida –Esta es la primera vez que te veo, tal vez me confundiste con alguien

-S-si ¡fue eso! –aseguro la peli naranja, dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su puño de manera suave.

-Por ahora me voy –musito Rukia despacio –Hasta luego –se despidió siguiendo su camino, de cual se había desviado bastante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Señorita Rukia! –chillo una de las sirvientas al verla entrar a la mansión empapada y llena de lodo.

-Estoy bien –musito Rukia con las mejillas sonrojadas y caminando a paso realmente lento, no se sentía del todo bien.

-¡Claro que no está bien! –la voz de la sirvienta comenzaba a escucharla cada vez más lejana y sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

-¿Estás bien Rukia? –cuestiono Toushiro que recién había entrado a la mansión. La pelinegra volteo un poco la cabeza y sonrió levemente

-S-Si –pronuncio débilmente. Lo último que sintió antes de desmayarse fueron los cálidos brazos de Toushiro. –Gracias

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

¡Hola a todos!

Espero les haya agradado el capitulo y siento mucho la tardanza, tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

También siento mucho que el capitulo sea demasiado corto, para la próxima les prometo uno un poco más largo.

Quiero agradecer a:

_**Kia: **_Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

_**Otonashi Saya: **_Jejeje algo así, suelo hacer como eso. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

_**nami-chan: **_No lo dejare, tengo grandes ideas para la historia, solo tengo que hacer que queden bien y de acuerdo a la historia. Espero te haya agradado el capitulo.

_**Chanty: **_Gracias, espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

_**Guest: **_Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.__

_**Yoruichi00: **_A eso del capítulo cuatro o cinco el enemigo se presentara frente a los capitanes y más o menos ellos dirán una que otra cosa. Aquí pondré a Toushiro más apegado a Rukia y más atento con ella. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

_**Lovetamaki1: **_Saludos. Espero tu idea no cambie. Prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible.

_**Kia-chan13: **_Gracias, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

_**Kureimy: **_Si habrá shinigamis, un poco más adelante, y si durante el avance de la historia los personajes irán explicando lo que sucedió hasta que la propia Rukia explique concretamente lo que verdaderamente ocurrió.

Y a todos los demás lectores, ¡gracias por leer!

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y sigan leyendo.

Prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo, para que la historia vaya mejorando capitulo con capitulo.

Hasta luego.

¡Cuidense!

Maka Hanato


	3. Chapter 3: Sin tu amistad

Capitulo 3

Sin tu amistad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime observo su imagen reflejada en el vidrio de la ventana que tenía en frente. En su cara se notaban las lágrimas que había derramado momentos atrás y la razón de sus lágrimas tenía un nombre…Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aquel chico de cabello naranja y bellos ojos color avellana, bien formado sin exagerar, alto y bastante apuesto. El chico que desde hacía tres años amaba.

Orihime se dejo caer al suelo.

Su único sueño, lo único que quería era que el chico la mirara más allá de una simple amiga. Pero los sueños imposibles de lograr tarde o temprano se desmoronan y aunque sea la persona más fuerte del mundo, es imposible querer lograr lo que va más allá de uno mismo.

Pero ella era una humana, no le era posible vislumbrar la fina línea que separa lo posible de lo imposible, al menos no a ella. Más bien, no quería aceptar que Kurosaki no era para ella, no quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad en que a Ichigo le gustase alguien más.

Pero bien sabía que eso ya ocurría. Sabía perfectamente bien que Ichigo ya amaba a alguien más y no podía ni siquiera odiar a esa chica. Porque esa chica era su mejor amiga, la única persona que fue capaz de hacerla sentir útil y que incluso fue a las noches a rescatarla.

No era buena ni siquiera para odiar a la persona que logro hacer sonreír al Kurosaki hermosamente. No, no podía, porque Rukia era la única persona que la había sacado del fondo del pozo en el que se había metido.

Ese sentimiento que guardaba solo para Rukia y que a su vez compartía con Kurosaki, era en parte agradecimiento. Pero eso no le impedía odiar a Rukia. Lo que impedía que la odiase, era el simple hecho de que la veía como la hermana que nunca tuvo. La hermana que la hubiese protegido y cuidado y hasta reprendido. Ese sentimiento era especialmente para Rukia, porque nadie había logrado ocupar ese lugar.

Le parecía increíble, los diferentes sentimientos que en ese momento poseía. Pero la única persona capaz de calmarla, no la recordaba y que no recordara nada debía darle una oportunidad con Ichigo, pero no quería hacer eso. No sin antes enfrentar a Rukia.

-La extraño –musito Orihime intentando calmar su llanto sin éxito alguno.

Pero le dolía mucho de tan solo pensarlo. Le dolía el hecho de que la decisión de todos estaba tomada. Inclusive ella misma ya había decidido que ayudaría a Rukia, aun si perdía su oportunidad con Ichigo. Pero ahora mismo Rukia era más importante que cualquier deseo o sueño.

-Ayudare a Rukia-chan –musito Orihime decidida. Los sentimientos que tenía, los iba a dirigir en una sola dirección y un solo objetivo: Salvar a Rukia. Porque ya era hora de hacer algo por ella y no por si msima, porque Rukia ya había hecho suficiente por ella y nunca le había pedido algo a cambio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia respiraba rítmicamente, acostada en su cama y sumida en un sueño del que nadie había podido despertarla.

Las sombras que había en cada esquina de la habitación le daban un toque algo espeluznante. En la mansión todos dormían ya, al pendiente de lo que pudiese ocurrir en la habitación de Rukia.

Todo parecía tranquilo. No había señales de que a la chica le pudiese ocurrir algo, por lo tanto, bajaron la guardia un poquito.

Repentinamente el viento soplo violentamente, abriendo en un golpe sordo las puertas del balcón de Rukia, por el cual una imponente sombra se alzo. Lentamente la sombra avanzaba hacia donde Rukia dormía plácidamente, hasta quedar frente a ella.

La sombra toco suavemente la cara de la chica y una extraña sonrisa se formo en la cara del individuo.

-No quiero matarte –murmuro casi inaudible –Pero es necesario –pronuncio en un tono lastimero.

Levantando una mano lentamente, apareciendo una katana bastante afilada y que dirigía al cuello de la pequeña Yamamoto. Estando a unos cuantos centímetros de cortar el blanquecino cuello de su víctima, el hombre detuvo su Katana.

-No puedo –gruño, enfocando su vista en el rostro de Rukia. Bastante frustrado el hombre se dirigió de nuevo al balcón –La próxima vez te matare –aseguro, para luego saltar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿La mataste Ryuji? –pregunto una mujer de estatura media, cabello platinado largo, ojos color celeste, delgada y de piel nívea.

El hombre se quito la capucha en un movimiento bastante brusco y la tiro al suelo. Su cabellera negra relució ante los rayos de la luna y sus ojos ámbares enfocaron el rostro de la mujer.

-No te interesa Mai –gruño el hombre fastidiado.

La mujer miro al chico de no más de diecisiete años y sonrió. El era bastante apuesto, tenía una complexión física parecida a la de Ichigo, mas Ryuji era ligeramente más alto.

-¿No la mataste cierto? –inquirió Mai sentándose en la silla más cercana a ella.

Ryuji no dijo nada. Simplemente se limito a ignorar los molestos comentarios de la mujer.

Mai al sentirse ignorada bufo bastante molesta.

-Si quieres puedo ir yo –comento mirándose las manos despreocupada –Así la mato yo y tu evitas un problema con nuestro líder –Mai miro de reojo la cara de Ryuji.

-Definitivamente quieres morir ¿verdad? –la voz de Ryuji se había tornado extremadamente cortante y miraba a Mai con una expresión fría.

La joven mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente preguntaba –una sonrisa traviesa ocupo su boca

-Eres detestable –musito Ryuji en un tono despectivo, levantándose del lugar que ocupaba

-Tienes que matar a Rukia, es necesario que ella muera o que venga con nosotros –Mai miro de reojo a Ryuji, quien se paró en seco.

-No es necesario que me lo digas –pronuncio enojado

-Solo decía, considerando los sentimientos que tienes hacia esa chica –comento sonriendo

Ryuji apretó las manos en puños y miro a Mai.

-¿Acaso te molesta? –pregunto en un tono burlón. Mai lo miro completamente desconcertada y con la cara teñida de un rojo carmín. –Si, yo amo a Rukia, pero eso a ti no debería de importarte ¿verdad?

Mai se levanto de la silla indignada

-N-no sé de que hablas –hablo luego de un momento

-Tan solo mantente lejos de Rukia –gruño Ryuji, prosiguiendo con su camino.

-Hmp, si seré yo la que matara a esa niña –pronuncio torciendo la boca

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo se dejo caer en el duro suelo. Las comisuras de su boca estaban ligeramente alzadas, como simulando una sonrisa.

-Levántate –le ordeno Zangetsu

El peli naranja obedeció y se levanto rápidamente, poniéndose en posición de batalla de nuevo.

El hombre observo atento los movimientos de su portador, cada uno de ellos.

-¡EMERGRNCIA! –grito Ururu entando abruptamente

Ichigo la miro extrañado. Usualmente la niña no se comportaba de esa forma.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Ichigo

Ururu jadeo en busca de aire.

-Rukia-dono, está en peligro –musito dejándose caer pesadamente en el suelo.

Ichigo dejo caer su Zanpakuto y miro a Zangetsu fijamente.

-¿Qué tipo de peligro? –se atrevió a preguntar

La niña aspiro tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitieron.

-Ella ha caído en un sueño –Ururu tranquilizo su respiración y continuo –En un sueño del que no lograra despertar, a menos que le brindemos más tiempo para que ella logre despertar como la antigua Rukia.

-No entiendo –musito el peli naranja

-En otras palabras, para que ella despierte como Kuchiki Rukia, no como Yamamoto Rukia –interrumpió Yoruichi

-¿Cómo logaremos eso? –cuestiono Ichigo impaciente -¿Cuánto falta para eso?

Ururu y Yoruichi se miraron

-No falta mucho tiempo para que ella regrese –musito Urahara uniéndose a la conversación –Por lo tanto solo habrá que darle tiempo

-¿Tiempo para qué? – pregunto Ichigo sin entender

-Tiempo a que Sode no Shirayuki comience con los preparativos para hacerla despertar –Urahara guardo silencio un momento –Para eso, nosotros debemos ir a su mundo interior, pero aun falta un poco de tiempo para eso –el hombre sonrió –Por lo pronto, Orihime irá a despetarla, pero despertara como la actual Rukia

-Y en ese lapso, Sode no Shirayuki hablara con ella –Yoruichi sonrió

-El despertar de Kuchiki Rukia está cerca ¿eh? –susurro Zangetsu sonriendo imperceptiblemente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime se agacho a la altura de Rukia y poso sus manos a centímetros de su cuerpo. Un extraño campo naranja se formo a su alrededor.

Pasaron pocos minutos, hasta que la peli naranja retiro sus manos lentamente, observando fijamente el rostro de su amiga.

-Despertara en poco tiempo –dijo mirando a los preocupados capitanes

-Menos mal –suspiro Shinji, recuperando su usual sonrisa

La chica sonrió divertida

-Gracias –pronuncio Toushiro, mirando a otro lado levemente sonrojado. Le había costado un montón el decir esa simple palabra.

-La quieres mucho ¿verdad? –inquirió Orihime

-Si ¿Por qué? –cuestiono el pequeño capitán

La chica negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Por nada, simple curiosidad –Inoue se levanto del piso –Hasta luego Kuchiki-san

-Hasta luego Inoue –musito Rukia adormilada. La peli naranja se paró en seco, observando con los ojos muy abiertos a la pelinegra.

Los capitanes se observaron estupefactos entre ellos.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –fue la única cosa que salió de los labios de Inoue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Continuara….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos!

Pr fin he acabado este capítulo. Sé que me he tardado años en subirlo, pero he aquí por fin lo termine.

Quiero agradecer a:

_**Kia:**_Lo sé, los capítulos me salen bastante cortos. Pero espero que este me haya salido un poco más extenso. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

_**Yoruichi00: **_Gracias por el apoyo. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

_**Lovetamaki1: **_Supongo que tu pregunta quedo contestada jeje. Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

_**Angel-Truesdale: **_Me alegro que te guste la historia. Ah por el disclaimer no te preocupes, me da pereza ponerlo, además todos sabemos que el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen ¿cierto? Pero aun así gracias por decírmelo. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

_**nami-chan: **_Si se van a recentrar Ichigo y Rukia. Respecto a lo de si Hitsugaya está enamorado de Rukia, eso se sabrá mas adelante. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

_**Kureimy: **_Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este te haya gustado también.

_**Aremi: **_Gracias por comentar y siento la tardanza, pero he aquí la continuación. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

Y a todos los demás lectores y lectoras, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Y como siempre les prometo que seguiré mejorando.

Espero estén bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato


	4. Chapter 4: Amigas

Capitulo 4

Amigas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?, ¿Rukia la había llamado por su nombre?, sus ojos grises se llenaron en lágrimas y una ligera sonrisa esperanzada se había dibujado en su cara. A su lado podía escuchar el silencioso alboroto que estaban armando todos los presentes.

-¿Acaso es eso posible? –la voz de Ukitake resonó en sus oídos sacándola de su sorpresa inicial. Lentamente su rostro se había girado para observar como Ukitake se acercaba al lugar donde Rukia comenzaba a despertar aturdida. Parecía bastante desorientada.

-¿Qué…pasa? –cuestiono con voz ronca, clavando su vista violácea en Inoue, quien se acerco a ella sumamente feliz. Los ojos de Rukia la siguieron curiosos, como queriendo descubrir quién era esa chica que felizmente rondaba por sus alrededores.

Inoue termino por posarse frente a ella, extendiendo sus brazos y rodeándola en un cálido abrazo, cosa que a Rukia le parecía algo… ¿nostálgico?, si, tal vez ese sería el término correcto para el remolino de extraños sentimientos que nadaban en su interior.

Para ella, la sensación de que muchas veces había sido abrazada por esa chica le rondaba el corazón, el recuerdo de que antes habían sido amigas rondaba su mente, pero eso no era posible ¿verdad?

Comenzaba a sentirse confundida, no lograba relacionar a esa chica en sus recuerdos, ni siquiera como una simple persona a la que había visto en la calle o en alguna tienda. Pero si no la conocía, ¿Por qué ella lograba despertar un sentimiento de nostalgia y dolor?, ¿Por qué con su simple presencia lograba que las ganas de llorar se hicieran presentes? No era capaz de comprender por qué, pero antes de siquiera darse cuenta, se encontró llorando en brazos de ella, se encontró abrazándola fuertemente.

-No llores –escucho que dijo con voz preocupada, mientras que con suavidad palmeaba su cabeza.

Rukia no supo porque, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre, ni siquiera se entero de que había abierto la boca. Simplemente se oyó a si misma pronunciando con voz baja un "_Inoue"_

La chica que la mantenía aprisionada se alejo de ella, solo para mirarla, y para dejarse ver.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono feliz, con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa.

Rukia no supo que contestar, pero la curiosidad de saber quién era ella la estaba matando por dentro, aunque temía que si preguntaba cualquier cosa, ella sufriría.

Pero aun y con todo ese temor no podía quedarse con la duda, sabía que tal vez ella lloraría por que no podía reconocerla, pero ¿debería hacerlo? ¿Se suponía que debía reconocerla?, para ella la respuesta era tan simple como un no.

-Disculpa –pronuncio con cautela, observando con seriedad el rostro de aquella chica tan extraña –Pero….¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto ahora llena de curiosidad.

Luego de algunos segundos, pudo observar como una mueca de decepción inundaba el rostro de Orihime, seguida de las lágrimas.

-Supongo que no debí preguntártelo ¿verdad? –inquirió Rukia, posando su mano sobre la cabeza gacha de la peli naranja.

-No te preocupes, pero no puedo contestarte ahora –musito intentando detener las lágrimas –No me siento bien y lo mejor será que me vaya –una sonrisa por demás falsa, se asomo en su cara, y antes de que Rukia o cualquier otro contestase nada, ella ya se había ido corriendo.

-Creo que debí quedarme en silencio –se dijo la pelinegra con remordimiento, sintiendo las miradas de los presentes en ella. –Hola –saludo sonriente ante la cara que los demás pusieron ante su saludo.

-Hola Rukia –contesto Toushiro siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia sintió el sol darle en su rostro nada más abrir la puerta. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su cara.

-Hacia mucho que no salía –dijo mientras daba un par de vueltas. Hitsugaya sonrió divertido.

-Entonces vamos –apresuro, jalando con suavidad el brazo de su amiga.

Rukia lo siguió feliz, alegre de poder pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo y contenta de poder salir de la mansión. Sus ojos violáceos miraban todo como si esa fuese la primera vez que salía.

A su lado, Hitsugaya observaba todo movimiento que la pelinegra realizaba, sin poder evitarlo una media sonrisa se poso en sus labios. De solo observarla le daban ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir. Pero eso solo se debía a que eran grandes amigos ¿cierto?

-Toushiro, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Rukia, sacudiendo al chico ligeramente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?, si, si estoy bien –musito nerviosamente, regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Me alegro –contesto ella, dando pasos cada vez más cortos y lentos. Su mirada se había fijado en un punto solamente y eso preocupo a Toushiro, quien siguió la dirección en la que ella miraba.

La sorpresa inundo el rostro del no tan alto chico y para ser sinceros no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

-Esa chica –pronuncio Rukia, dirigiéndose hasta donde una hermosa chica peli naranja compraba un par de accesorios a una mujer de aspecto algo terrorífico.

-¡Espera! –el peliblanco intento detenerla, pero Rukia parecía bastante concentrada en llegar hasta donde Inoue Orihime se encontraba.

Rukia dio pasos más largos y rápidos, procurando no perder de vista a esa chica, a la que ella estaba más que segura debía una disculpa por su comportamiento hacía varios días. Sus pasos perdieron rapidez a medida que se acercaba, hasta quedar frente a frente.

Inoue levanto su vista extrañada de que la pelinegra se le hubiese acercado, y sus acompañantes parecían asombrados de verla.

Rukia miro algo avergonzada a los dos jóvenes que caminaban con Orihime, pero eso no podía evitar que ella se disculpase como se debía.

-¿Necesitas algo? –pregunto Inoue curiosa al darse cuenta de que Rukia no encontraba palabras adecuadas para hablarle. Ella la miro apenada.

-Solo quería ofrecerte una disculpa –hablo cuidadosamente, procurando no sonar muy nerviosa.

-¿Una disculpa?, ¿acaso ella te hizo algo malo Inoue? –cuestiono una voz tras Rukia, sobresaltándola.

Lentamente Rukia giro su cabeza hacia un lado, hasta quedar de frente con un chico alto, de hermosas orbes avellanas y extraño cabello naranja.

Inoue negó apresurada, mientras que detrás de ella Ishida y Chad observaban el encuentro de sus dos amigos.

-Tal vez malo no, pero sé que la hice sentir mal al no reconocerla, por eso quiero que ella sepa que no es algo intencional ya que en ocasiones me desmayo y al despertar no recuerdo algunas cosas –explico Rukia, sin percatarse de la mirada que Kurosaki Ichigo mantenía en ella.

Inoue suspiro.

-No era necesario que te disculparas Yamamoto-san –dijo Inoue tomando las manos de Rukia entre las suyas –Pero si no me recuerdas, podemos volver a hacernos amigas ¿verdad?

Rukia rio bajito, asintiendo un par de veces con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, espero que no te desesperes conmigo, porque como ya dije, la mitad de mi vida no la recuerdo –la chica sonrió.

-¡Rukia! –jadeo Hitsugaya, posándose a un lado de la pelinegra y recargando su mano en el hombro de la mencionada, en busca de aire. -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te vayas sin esperarme? –cuestiono molesto, dando un ligero golpecito con su dedo en la frente de su amiga.

-Lo siento –se disculpo apenada -¿Estas enojado conmigo?

Toushiro la observo por un segundo antes de suspirar cansado.

-Sabes que no –le sonrió revolviendo su largo cabello.

-Me alegro –musito abrazándose al peliblanco, que ahora comenzaba a sonrojarse ligeramente.

Inoue los observo a ambos, mientras que Ichigo se aguantaba las ganas de separarlos.

-_Rukia debe de estar ciega para no darse cuenta _–pensó Ichigo sumamente enojado.

-El tampoco lo ha aceptado aun –susurro Ishida a su lado. Sorprendiendo a Ichigo. Si lo que el cuatro ojos decía era cierto, Hitsugaya aun no aceptaba sus sentimientos hacia Rukia, pero el simple hecho de que los tuviera le hacía hervir la sangre.

-¡Me voy! –gruño alejándose de aquellos dos, el verla tan alegre le dolía, el verla y no poder hablarle como lo hacía antes lo lastimaba profundamente.

Rukia lo observo alejarse y una indescriptible punzada de dolor le lleno el alma, sentía que el corazón se le partía en dos de solo verlo.

-¿Qué rayos me está sucediendo? –se pregunto a sí misma, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Yamamoto-san? –la llamo Inoue

-Dime Rukia, ya que ahora somos amigas ¿no?

Inoue asintió.

-Si, amigas –susurro por lo bajo, ante la mirada que Hitsugaya le lanzo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

¡Woah!, por fin puedo actualizar.

Primero que nada, pido muchas disculpas por la muuuy larga tardanza que he tenido. Pero la inspiración no estaba de mi lado últimamente. Sé que eso no es una disculpa pero, sin la inspiración no podemos hacer nada ¿cierto?

Quiero agradecer a:

_**kia-chan13: **__Me alegro que te guste mi historia, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también._

_**Kia:**__ Según lo que escribi el cap pasado, me refiero a que la quiere como a su hermana mayor. Jeje lo siento, es que estuve muy ocupada y para acabarla sin inspiración. Pero espero te haya gustado este capítulo._

_**Gzn: **__Creo que me tarde un poco en subirlo, pido una disculpa por ello, pero he aquí el capitulo y espero haya sido de tu agrado._

_**nami-chan: **__Me alegro que te guste, pero creo que este capítulo no salió tan largo como me esperaba, aun así, estoy intentando alargar mas el próximo. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo._

_**Kureimy: **__Ya iras descubriendo quienes son los personajes del cap anterior. Me alegro que te guste la historia._

_**lovetamaki1: **__Has sospechado bien sobre los sentimientos de Hitsugaya respecto a Rukia, pero ten un poco de paciencia y descubriras por que quieren matar a Rukia. ¡Saludos!_

_**Aremi: **__Muchas gracias, hago mi mayor esfuerzo al escribir. No tienes de que preocuparte, no pienso abandonar esta historia, porque para ser sincera, es con la que mas disfruto al escribirla, y de nuevo, te agradezco que te guste la historia._

¡Y a todos los demás lectores, gracias por leer!

Espero estén todos bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


	5. Chapter 5: Enemigo

Capitulo 5

Enemigo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia volvió a pasar la página de aquel libro, su contenido era por demás aburrido y su mente solo giraba en torno a su "amiga" y a aquel chico de cabellera naranja. Era un sentimiento algo confuso, pero casi podría jurar que en algún momento lo conoció.

-Esto es demasiado complicado –farfullo lanzando el libro lejos de ella sobre la cama y sentándose sobre la misma. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, la imagen de aquel grupo de chicos llegaba a su mente, ¿tal vez habían sido importantes para ella en algún momento?

No. Esa era la única respuesta que tenia, no solo porque en sus álbumes no había nada sobre ellos, sino porque nadie en la mansión había asegurado la conexión entre ellos, la única persona a la que ellos habían reconocido como conocida de ella, era a Inoue Orihime.

Rukia soltó un largo suspiro, tal vez salir le aclararía la mente.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol se ocultaba entre las nubes, dejando un día fresco y muy cómodo a opinión de Rukia, quien caminaba por las calles poco transitadas de la ciudad debido a la hora. Su plan era encontrarse con sus mejores amigas, Rangiku y Momo en el parque cercano a la mansión Yamamoto.

-Se están tardando –comento Rukia, sentada, ahora, en una de las tantas bancas del inmenso parque. Mientras esperaba, la pelinegra decidió terminar el aburrido libro que su abuelo le había dado como regalo, en verdad esperaba que el libro mejorara con un poco de avance.

Pasados veinte minutos, la chica había quedado absorta en el mundo del libro, ignorando a todo ser que se cruzaba en su camino, hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro.

Rukia levanto la vista confundida, esperando encontrarse con sus dos amigas, pero no se esperaba encontrarse con un apuesto chico de cabellera negra y hermosos ojos color del ámbar.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? –pregunto, cerrando con cuidado el libro y enfocando su mirada en el.

El pelinegro dudo unos instantes, no estaba seguro de lo que haría ni mucho menos de lo que diría, pero debía cumplir su misión.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Ryuji y necesito que vengas conmigo –musito nervioso, observando con cuidado los ojos violáceos de la chica frente a él, que lo miraban con desconcierto.

-¿Disculpa? –fue lo único que pudo decir, no estaba segura de haber oído bien, rogaba a los dioses que no fuese correcto lo que había oído.

Ryuji sonrió divertido por las muecas de Rukia, ella nunca cambiaria, y a hora gracias ella, se sentía más confiado.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo –repitió con firmeza, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, Rukia a su vez comenzaba a sentir peligro, necesitaba que alguien pasara y la ayudara, sola no podría huir, el era mucho más alto y más fuerte.

-Aléjate de mí –pidió intentando sonar calmada, pero el ligero temblor de sus manos la delato. Ryuji sonrió satisfecho, siendo Yamamoto y no Kuchiki, era más divertido asustarla.

El pelinegro se acerco más a su rostro, sintiendo como Rukia dejaba de temblar para tensar sus hombros. Ryuji estuvo tentado a reírse, pero el frio que comenzaba a incrementarse a su alrededor lo alerto, decidió prestar atención a Rukia, quien apretaba sus manos fuertemente y lloraba con temor.

-La hiciste llorar –siseo una voz detrás de el.

Ryuji fijo su vista en la persona que había osado interrumpirlos y se encontró de frente con Hitsugaya, rápidamente regreso su mirada a Rukia, quien ahora inconsciente, era acunada protectoramente en los brazos de Byakuya.

-Debes ser muy valiente para presentarte ante mi hermana y perturbarla de este modo –gruño el hombre notablemente molesto.

-Has logrado que su Reiatsu se descontrole –dijo Hitsugaya de nuevo, observando la fina capa de hielo que cubría la banca y el cuerpo de Rukia.

Ryuji se sorprendió.

-¿No has sido tú? –cuestiono confundido.

Hitsugaya negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-Fue Rukia, ya que has hecho que se sienta en peligro –interrumpió una tercera voz, acercándose. –Un placer, soy Urahara Kisuke –se presento

Ryuji los miro de uno en uno, dándose cuenta de que si quería pelear, el estaría en desventaja. Con lentitud, el pelinegro dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido.

-Volveré por ella –amenazo, antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia sintió la blanda cama debajo de ella, no lograba ubicarse del todo y los recuerdos de lo sucedido aquella tarde, no la ayudaban a calmarse en nada.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestiono una voz a su lado, que al darse cuenta de que ella había despertado, se había alertado.

Rukia asintió, viendo como su amiga Rangiku ingresaba por la puerta, la preocupación se veía reflejada en su cara.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –pregunto hincándose a su lado.

Rukia se tenso de nuevo, de solo recordarlo la daban escalofríos. Nunca se había sentido tan acorralada, asustada y en peligro como en esa ocasión.

-Una persona, me dijo que me fuera con él y de la nada comenzó a acercarse demasiado a mí y me asuste demasiado –musito casi en un susurro

Rangiku le sonrió, intentando calmarla.

-Todo estará bien, ya verás que tu abuelo lo soluciona rápido –comento, abrazándose a su amiga, y dejando que Rukia apoyara su cabeza en su regazo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Así que eso fue –gruño Yamamoto enfadado

Hitsugaya asintió.

-Ya me parecía raro que el Reiatsu de Rukia se descontrolara así –comento Ukitake, sentado en una silla de terciopelo rojo frente a una gran mesa de madera fina, a su lado Shinji observaba atentó los trozos de hielo que parecían no querer derretirse.

-No es normal que el hielo no se derrita –dijo el rubio al fin, lo que tenia tanto tiempo pensando.

-Y más aun, ya que es una capa demasiado fina. –secundo Kyoraku, tocando uno de los picos.

Byakuya hizo caso omiso a los comentarios respecto al hielo creado por su hermana, quería concentrarse en lo más importante.

-El ha dicho que regresaría –pronuncio con cuidado

-Ya apareció el primero de muchos enemigos –dijo Urahara, dejando que en su voz se notara toda la preocupación que sentía. –Su nombre es Ryuji y tiene como objetivo matar a Rukia

Yamamoto frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-No podemos esperar más, si el Reiatsu de Rukia-san ya puede descontrolarse así, lo mas conveniente es que comencemos con los preparativos para su despertar, es peligroso que ande así por la calle –propuso Unohana.

Urahara asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

-Shirayuki ya debe de estar lista –dijo, observando como el hielo brillaba con la luz del foco.

-Ya es hora –musito un preocupado Hitsugaya

-Y debemos evitar que el enemigo se acerque a ella…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Volviste a desperdiciar una oportunidad –hablo una voz sumamente terrorífica.

Las cortinas cerradas y la poca luz que aquel hombre dejaba entrar a aquella habitación, hacia que luciera por demás tétrica.

-Lo siento su majestad –se disculpo Ryuji, hincándose.

Aquel hombre oculto entre las sombras del lugar movió la mano de un lado al otro.

-Debes evitar que ella despierte y traerla ante mí, o si llegas muy tarde, mátala a como dé lugar. –ordeno con tranquilidad –Ella es muy peligrosa para mi

Ryuji asintió, esperando a recibir órdenes de retirarse.

-Vete

-Si, su majestad –dijo con cuidado, mientras salía a buscar a su objetivo.

-Majestad, ¿Por qué es ella tan peligrosa para usted? –cuestiono Mai, sentada en el marco de la ventana cerrada.

El hombre simplemente sonrió con melancolía.

-Porque es alguien de mi pasado, es mi debilidad –respondió dejando a Mai sola.

-¿Es que acaso esa niña es la debilidad de todo el mundo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo se mostro bastante contento con la noticia. Por fin podría ver a Rukia como debía ser, como antes.

El chico dejo escapar una sonrisa, mientras observaba a Ururu barrer acompasadamente la tienda por fuera.

-Kurosaki Ichigo –escucho que lo llamo una voz masculina. El chico levanto su vista, confundido.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunto cauteloso

-Yo soy Ryuji, y estoy aquí para pedirles un favor –respondió, con una sonrisa ladina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Continuara…._

.

.

.

.

¡Woah!, por fin pude acabarlo, como siempre disculpen mi retraso.

Quiero agradecer a:

_**Videl Kurosaki: **__Me alegro que te haya gustado lo que llevo de la historia, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado._

_**aremi:**__Jejeje, ya veras, todo se irá revelando conforme transcurran los capítulos. Espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado._

_**TheSaku: **__Gracias, me alegro mucho. Jaja ya se Ichigo todo celoso y Rukia ni en cuenta. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo._

¡Y a todos los demás lectores y/o lectoras, les agradezco que hayan leído!

Espero estén bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato


End file.
